


Bolas's challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, POV Alternating, Post-War of the Spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorin and Nahiri are trapped in the meditation realm by Nicol bolas, and must work together to escape.
Relationships: Sorin Markov/Nahiri
Kudos: 1





	Bolas's challenge

I'm trapped in a small, cube-shaped room, and the one person who I hate more than anything else in the multiverse is on the other side of it.

Sorin.

I don't have a clue why I'm here, or why _he_ has to be here as well, or even where here is. All I know is that I'm about to do the multiverse a favour.

I jump across the room and pin him to the wall, my hands around his throat.

I don't say anything. He doesn't say anything either. There is nothing to be said. We both knew one of us would kill the other eventually, It was just a question of who and when.

He's almost dead when I'm pulled to the ground by some kind of invisible force. The voice of Nicol Bolas echoes through the room.

"Can't have you killing each other this early. That would take all the fun out of it."

I'm not going to talk to a failure of an elder dragon that won't even show himself. I try and stand, but the force keeps me pinned to the floor.

"You're going to have to work together if you want to get out."

At this point, talking to a failure of an elder dragon who won't even show himself seems like it might be necessary.

"These walls are made of stone, and I'm a lithomancer." I say. "You might have wanted to make your traps slightly harder. I don't need any help."

I focus my power, and the wall opens like a door. "well, this was an interesting little interaction, but I'll be leaving now."

"Unless you learned Sangromancy in the short time since I was trapped here, I don't think you will be." Nicol bolas's voice comes from outside now.

I look out, and I see a lake of blood, stretching further than I can see.

"Looks like you will be working together." Says The voice.

I can't believe I'm about to do what I'm going to have to do, But I force myself to do it anyway. Words that feel like poison, words I hoped I'd never have to say again.

"Sorin, I need your help."


End file.
